Just friends?
by Tsukita-Chan
Summary: solo somos amigos? eso crei pero ahora solo se que no puedo sacarte de mi mente. aunque tu no me quieras de la misma forma yo siempre te amare . sasuhinaaaaaaa
1. una chica con suerte

UNA CHICA CON SUERTE

"Este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, espro opiniones y que agrade dewa ne"

-hablan

"piensan "

_V_v—N_n—v_v—n_n---*****n_n---v_v----N_n----V_v_

Amanecía y los rayos del sol iluminaban su cara; aquella niña de piel blanca abría perezosamente los ojos, alguien llamo a su puerta:

-Hinata san, si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde

Con una voz muy adormilada respondió:

-ohayo! Neji nii-chan ok enseguida bajo

"no puedo creerlo, ah!, que rápido pasaron las vacaciones, parece que fue ayer cuando festejamos el cumpleaños de hanabi y hoy de nuevo a clases…..ah que vamos a hacer konoha high school aquí voy"

Prov. Hinata

Soy Hiuga Hinata, descendiente de una poderosa familia, mi padre Hiuga Hiashi es presidente de la compañía Juken's compañy, ahí se producen videojuegos, computadoras y equipos electrónicos de la mejor calidad y las mas alta tecnología (comersialote no?)tengo 17 años y estudio en un colegio particular de gran renombre el KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL, hia asisten solo los hijos de las familias mas prestigiadas de la ciudad. Como soy muy timida mi circulo social es un poco reducido y d hecho hasta hace un año era la única niña y bueno ahora es tiempo de ir a la escuela

End prov.

en la entrada de un elegante colegio de ha formado un pequeño grupo de amigos; todos se saludan muy alegres

-ohayo kiba kun, shikamaru ku, shi……..

-ohayo kia, neji, hinata, uh? Sino?,, shikamaru!!!!!! –decia enérgicamente un rubio sonriente

"O dios es el (golpe mental) por que tengo que jugar con mis dedos y nisiquiera puedo saludarle bien!!!!! Doshite kamisama!!!!!"

-Ha? Hinata?, por que estas tan roja???????

" aaaaa me noto?, oh no esta muy cerca muy cerca y no… muévete hinata mué…."

-ohayo SAsuke kun-sonò una vos melosa, de inmediato el rubio se giro dejando a una roja chica repirando mas tranquila

-ohayo Ino; y quien es ella?- pregunto curioso con cara de borreguito al señalar a una pelirosa que se escondia de todos

-ah Naruto, ella es Sakura Haruno, es mi nueva vecina y nuestra nueva compañera de clases- concluyo con una sonrisa la chica rubia de ojos azules

Todos miraron a la aludida, quien los saludaba con una sonrisa nerviosa. La campana sonò y todos entraron a clases

Prov hinata

Bien ellos son mis amigos:

Unuzuka kiba y abúrame sino, mis grandes amigos de la infancia; sus familias son dueñas de una red de clínicas y farmacias de alta claidad en la ciudad. Por su parte shikamaru y sasuke kun son parte de las familias nara y uchiha respectivamente y forman parte de juken's compamy, los uchiha son los segundo en mando.

Uzumaki naruto (el chico que me pone mal), es el heredero de la cadena de restaurantes mas exitosa de la cuidad. Y por ultimo Yamanaka Ino, y Haruno Sakura, ellas no son de la aristocracia citadina, y estudian en el colegio en parte gracias a mi circulo social.

Ino y su madre son queridas amigas de mi familia, sobre todo cuando mi madre vivía y por consecuente ella entro por sugerencia de mi padre, su familia posee una linda florería donde yo suelo pasar horas, en cuanto a Sakura, ella es la chica con surte y la novedad en el colegio, ella es de las únicas perdonas a la que ha ayudado la familia Uchiha sin pedir nada a cambio; hacia dos meses el padre de ella entro a trabajar a juken's company y muy rápido se volvió indispensable para itachi uchiha san, por lo cual seguramente itachi san le pagara el colegio a esa chica.

End prov.

-Hiuga san se encuantr bien?-

"hace calor, lo siento por toda mi cara, Kurenai sensei me ve de una forma extraña, todos me miran , coi!!"

-aahh. Etto nasai sensei,jeje estoy bien n_n—

- de acuerdo, trabajaremos por binas como dije antes, hinata estas con sasuke

"ah? Sasuke kun? Ah no tengo suerte" pensé para mi "yo quería estar con naruto kun, como envidio a esa chica nueva"

Pero asi era, la vida era cruel conmigo ; hoy naruto kun me había notado y ahora parecía tan contento a esa niña nueva; su vida al igual que ese cabello debía ser solor rosa. Su voz me saco de mis pesimos pensamientos

-te gusta el dobe cierto?

Me había olvidado que uchiha san estaba ahí, pero si hasta el se había dado cuenta y era tan obio por que naruto kun no lo notaba?

-gomenne uchiha san

-sasuke

-nani?

-Onegai llamame sasuke si?

Solo asentí con la cabeza y continuamos trabajando. Ese dia empezó a surgir algo nuevo, algo que con el tiempo me haría muy feliz en distintas maneras.

o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o---o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o---o-

este es mi primer capitulo onegaii dejen rewwss pleaseeeee y prometo que este fic va a mejorar abayoo!!


	2. Mi Mejor Amigo

El verano se acerca ; es difícil decirlo, pues en cuanto este verano llegue habremos terminado el bachillerato; que sucederá con nosotros después de eso?, nos tendremos que separar sin duda alguna..

-que harás al concluir Hinata Chan?- me pregunto ese chico que me acompañaba camino a casa; ese que se había vuelto mi mejor amigo

Flash back

-te gusta el dobe, cierto?

-gomen nasai uchiha san

-sasuke

-nani?

-onegai llamame sasuke

Solo asenti con la cabeza antes de continuar con el trabajo; tardamos una semana en terminar nuestro proyecto escolar, pero valió la pena, fue el mejor.

En ese corto lapso de tiempo había llegado a conocer un poco mas a sasuke kun, un sasuke que no era frío y arrogante, un sasuke sensible, tímido y hasta risueño. Desde entonces le propuse que fuesemos amigos

-etto… Sasuke kun..-el rojo no podia ser mas intenso en mi rostro

-si?- tenia instalada una rara expresión entre curiosidad y burla pero yo estaba decidida a hacerlo

-Tu….tu quieres…..ser mi….mi amigo?-fue un gran logro decir esa corta frase y cuerdo puede voltear a verlo su sonrisa era amplia y divertida

-Baka- respondio sonriente y yo me senti la mas pequeña cucaracha del planeta, mi intento habia sido un fracaso

- crei que ya eramos amigo- dijo y me regalo la sonrisa mas franca y tierna que le habia visto

End flash back

Desde ese dia he disfrutado de una amigo incondicional, descubri su lado duclce y el mi lado fuerte, por fin pude contralar mis nervios y hasta me ayudo a acercarme a Naruto kun. Aunque Neji Nissan dice que es una muy mala influencia, que incluso me he vuelto rebelde, sin embargo a su lado me siento muy bien y la idea de que nos separaremos me causa tristeza.

Hoy tuvimos una cita doble con Sakura (la suertuda) y Naruto kun, en la cual Sasu chan trato a toda costa de dejarme a solas con el, y Sakura cooperaba mucho, aunque Naruto kun siempre insistió en seguirlos.

Que tendrá esa chica, me pregunto, desde que apareció ino chan, naruto kun y los demás me han hecho a una lado, ecepto Neji Nissan, que opina es una presumida, donde había estado escondida este tiempo, y porque no se quedo ahí me decía ami misma. Y es que no solo me opaco con mis amigos, resulto ser una cerebro pensante y brillante en la escuela. Aunque no me puedo quejar demasiado, por que yo siempre tuve un ser que nunca me abandono y me alentaba a pelear por Naruto kun

-el dobe necesita tiempo

Me solia decir sonriente

Ahora caminaba con el a mi lado, aunque mas callado que de costumbre, casi absorto

-entonces Hina chan?

-Hu?- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos- desde cuando soy Hina chan Sasu chan?

- mmm veamos –dijo poniendo cara seria—desde que soy Sasu chan –contesto un oco ausente

Solo rei y me adelante diciendo

-es tarde y mejor t respondo mañana apresurémonos sasu chan

Sonrei y el me dio alcance

El resto del camino no hablamos para nada hasta llegar casi a la puerta de mi casa

A unos pasos el me dijo

-Hinata chan…me ire a Inglaterra con Itachi

Solo sentí que algo frío me recorrió la espalda, acaso perdería ami mejor amigo?

-solo queria que fuese la primera en saberlo- continuo sin mirarme, yo estaba atonita, con cara de susto-pero escuchame , si eso dobe te hace…--no lo deje terminar sin darme cuenta lo habia abrazado y sollozaba en su pecho.

El no hizo mas que corresponderme diciendo que todo estaba bien.

El dia de nuestra graduación no llegó, Naruto kun dijo que la nocha anterior se habia despedido de el por telefono y en la mañana habia partido. Al finalizar la ceremonia un mensajero uchiha llego y me entregó una pequeña cajita.

Esta contenia una cadenita con un angel de dije y una tarjeta que decia:

Se fuerte Hina chan, por que cuidaras del dobe hasta que yo vualva

Att

Uchiha sasuke

Wa se que es corto pero tngo tarea mugre escuelaaaa kisu dejen comentssss


	3. AMOR Y AMISTAD?

Recordemos las comillas "" son pensamientos los guiones – lo que dicen ok??

Ke tengan una lindo día o noche o lo ke sea n_n

Aki va el tercer capitulo remasterizado aumentado y corregido; por cierto gracias a la chica que dejo el comenteario de las faltas de ortografia pero solo estaban en los parrafos que coloque de prisa en el fic no y

Bueno es cierto que es confuso pero pues la falta de inspiración debe afectar en algo jejeje; bueno ahora pasemos al fic.

Gracias por leerlo n_n

La luz del sol entra a una habitación espaciosa, donde una jovencita sonrie al abrir los ojos, se nota en ella una felicidad enorme, comienza a tararear una canción mientras piensa en la causa de su alegria…

Hina int.

"Me despierto con una sonrisa, hoy es un día especial; hoy es 14 de febrero y estaré todo el día con mi querido novio NARUTO KUN…aun recuerdo cuanto le costo pedirme que fuese su novia; realmente estaba sonrojada jugando con sus dedos, y yo…muerta de la pena y mas roja que nada, por lo tanto fue un poco difícil.

Aun recuerdo el primer beso; en ese instante parecía que había comido algo con alas y luchaba por salir de mi estomago. Ah! Hoy hace dos años; los mejores dos años de mi vida; y ahora estoy a punto de completar mi felicidad, estoy a unos meses de ser Hinata Uzumaki, waa me hace tan feliz la idea…"

End Hina int.

Mientras tanto un chico de cabellos y ojos negros, medita en la calle que pasa por el parque, acaso deberia ir a verla, o sería mejor retirarse como en aquella ocasión?...

Int.

" humm? Hoy es el día del AMOR Y LA AMISTAD?; tiene mucho que no la veo, mas de dos años para ser preciso; ahora ella debe ser feliz con… mi amigo?.....acaso le puedo llamar así si yo lo envidio?, si lo envidio por tener su cariño, por tenerla a ella y por hacer la mas feliz que yo; siempre lo supe ella solo sería feliz con el, me duele aceptarlo pero es asi. Ahh! baka, como me fue a meter en esto? Qué es lo que en realidad siento por ella?. No lo sé, por eso huí como un niño asustado, por no afrontar que la veía como mas que una amiga, y ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de que tanto huir y tanto ocultarlo tratando de convencerme ami mismo de que solo éramos amigo para nada, para volver tras ella; pues bien ahora veré si todo mi esfuerzo ha servido de algo…"

End int.

-Hinataaaa!!!!1 t buscan!!!!!!

Inmediatamente pensé Naruto!- bajo enseguida Hanabi!

Una linda chica de cabellos azules corrió a la sala de una elegante mansión y abrazó a un chico que se encontraba en ella, sin percatarse de quien se trataba, justo cunado se disponia a besarlo…

-Mate!

Esa voz tenia algo de familiaridad, la peliazul se separó un poco para poder ver de quien se trataba, sin salir de su asombro se acercó de nuevo para retirar el gorro que aquel chico llevaba, lo recorrió con la mirada y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en ella.

-Sasuke kun eres tu!!- dijo lanzándose sobre el, abrazándolo.

Sasu int.

"la abraze muy fuerte, que bien se sentía tenerla así, entre mis brazos; me sentí tonto, el mas tonto del mundo por estar pensando eso, por haber huido y mentido tanto , sin lograr olvidarla, sin querer olvidarla, es una lastima que ella sólo me vea como su "AMIGO"".

(nota: ahora se cambia la escena ok?)

Una chica pelirosa llora desconsolada en el pecho de un joven rubio, ambos tienen el semblante lleno de preocupación; parece ser que ni el estar juntos alivia ese sentimiento.

"Justo ahora tenia que volver, justo ahora que éramos tan felices. Kuso!"

-que haremos ahora; que tal si lo hace público, ya sabes que por proteger a Hinata no se detendrá

-aun Sasuke no sabe nada de esto Sakura hime?

- no aun no… pero si se entera….mi mundo se acaba Naruto!... nuestro mundo. No tienes idea cuan poderosos se han vuelto los Uchiha; nos destruirán.

-kuso! Maldito Neji…… "como demonios se enteró"… no te preocupes saku yo lo arreglaré,… pero a cambio quiero un beso

- Naruto no seas tonto no es timp… (wou beso!!)

saku int.

"como diablos me metí en esto?... yo siempre amé a sasuke, siempre soñé con llegar a ser la señora Uchiha, pero en cunto volví me sentia tan sola… y Naruto simpre estuvo ahí apoyandome; y sin darme cuenta llegamos a esto, el comprometido con Hinata y yo con Sasuke, nos amamos secretamente. No quiero romper mi compromiso con sasuke… pero ahora no creo poder estar sin Naruto… ahora a quien amo?.... no lo sé; no sé que siento…solo quiero disfrutar este beso."

End saku int.

En la sala de la mansión Hiuga dos jóvenes platicaban amenamente…

-asi es sasuke kun, en unos meses me casaré con Naruto kun, estoy tan feliz, mi sueño ahora si se hará relidad. Me enteré que estas comprometido tu tambien; amm con Sakura chan cierto?

Su cara cambió de expresión, una mezcla de melancolia y enojo se postraron en ella,…

asi es hinata hime

ha?

Un sonrojo estaba presente en el, no encontraba como disculparse- gomenne Hinata san, lo dije sin pensar- la chica estaba igual o mas roja que el

esta bien sasuke kun no t preocupes

"es que estas tan hermosa que no lo pude evitar" pensó o creyó pensar, al parecer había pensado en voz alta y ahora la pequeña Hinata estaba de un color desconocido para la humanidad.

Esta bien sasuke kun, … etto… q.-que dices si cenamos los cuatro esta noche? Seguro a Naruto kun le alegrará verte, será divertido, que dices?

El chiko lo pensó por u momento pero ante la cara de esa tímida niña solo pudo responder que si…

-como quieras hime (wouu le gusto la palabritaa y la reacción jeje)

Se despidió de ella y cunado se disponía a marcharse alguien lo detuvo

-uchiha, tengo algo que hablar contigo

-neji niichan?...

Jeje el cap cuatro tiene sorpresitas jejeje

Wa muera Sakura por majee jajaja no es ciertoo me falta inspiración ahhh la ando buscando jejeje kuidnce y ps dejen sus postt pleaseee

kissss


	4. Traición

En el despacho dos morenos estaban frente a frente…

-realmente no me interesa en lo absoluto tu relación con Sakura o algo por el estilo

Uchiha, pero no permitiré que se burlen de mi prima… espero que tu pongas solución a todo esto, no me quiero ver forzado a decirle a Hiashi sama de todo este lio

-hump, no te preocupes Neji; yo me encargaré de este pequeño problema

La sonrisa dibujada en el bello rostro de Sasuke Uchiha reflejaba algo tenebroso, sin duda alguna planeaba algo que no seria del todo bueno. Al salir del lugar se topo a una Hinata ansiosa por saber que estaba pasando pero el solo se limitó a decir:

nos veremos en la noche Hime; en el nuevo restauran de los Uzumaki…

Y salió sin decir más; dejando a la joven un poco aturdida.

El día paso muy rápido; la noche llegó, nadie estaba emocionado por la cena; Naruto y Sakura menos que los otros dos, en los rostros de ambos el miedo pretendía aparecer

Flash back

Entonces Naruto confiaré en ti; confiaré en que tu lo resolverás.

El rubio se dirigió a la puerta,… - solo quiero que sepas Sakura que tu eres todo para mi, el compromiso con Hinata…. Y la sociedad con su padre… no son tan importantes como tu…

End flash back

Una joven ojos verdes se mostraba nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada de su prometido.

pasa algo Sakura?, has estado muy rara desde que te avise que llegue; acaso no te agrada mi presencia? O es por la cena con Hinata y Naruto, aun te cae mal NARUTO?

Naruto?, no-no para nada… es solo que… casi tu no me invitas a salir y… crei que seria mas intimo…

A con que es eso… de hecho tienes razón; si yo te amara, esta cena seria algo íntimo, pero tú y yo sabemos que no estoy contigo por mi gusto Sakura.

SI LO SE! PERO NO LO TIENES QUE RECALCAR TANTO!!

La chica estaba alterada, al borde del llanto; ella sabia perfectamente que todo era un trato, que ese compromiso había sido por complacer a sus padres de el y por nada mas, pero aun así le dolía saberlo, le dolía oírlo de el, de su amado Sasuke kun.

Por el lado de Hinata Naruto estaba un poco alterado, incluso se veía molesto

"maldita sea, si Neji ya hablo con sasuke es el final; pero aun cabe la posibilidad de que Neji mienta para proteger a Hinata; sea como sea necesito acabar con esto cuanto antes"

-Naruto kun, te encuentras bien?- dijo la dulce chica mientras le tocaba tiernamente la frente al preocupado rubio

-si Hinata solo aléjate un poco si!

Esa frase cargada de rencor y de frialdad hirió a la chica como nunca nada lo había hecho, se sintió tonta y por primera vez en dos años sintió que estaba demás en ese coche.

Algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos color luna, pero aquel rubio pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y no tardó en remediarlo con un beso.

lo siento Hinata, es solo que tuve un día difícil, discúlpame

Ella lo abrazó como señal de que todo estaba bien, y en cuanto abordaron al restauran lucían como la pareja mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. En la entrada se toparon con Sasuke y Sakura, y la velada comenzó.

A media cena Sasuke comenzó a hacer unos comentarios acerca de la confianza que debe existir entre amigos y entre una pareja, y poco a poco abordó el tema de la infidelidad, Naruto y Sakura sudaban frío y antes de que algo mas sucediera a Sakura se le ocurrió ir al tocador, llevando consigo a Hinata.

-al parecer estos años en Europa te han vuelto desconfiado no Sasuke?

-no, Naruto, por el contrario, creo que confié demás en las personas sobre todo en ti , o lo vas a negar?

- no se a que te refieres…. (Naruto incluso se tuvo que quitar la corbata)

- claro que lo sabes, baka. Hablo de tu… tu desliz con Sakura. Ahora lo entiendo, nunca pudiste olvidarla cierto?, entonces para que te comprometiste con Hinata, nunca pensaste en cuanto la lastimarías? Eres el dobe más grande sobre la tierra naruto.

Una chica miraba la pequeña discusión y preocupada por la intensidad que reflejaba decidió acercarse; al llegar alcanzo a escuchar algo antes de que los chicos se percataran de su presencia.

-Hinata san disculpa por presenciar esta rencilla- se disculpo el moreno

- no…no te preocupes Sasuke kun.

-bien bien, regresamos, Hinata debiste esperarme, pero esta bien, de que hablaban?

- de que la cena terminó- respondió el ojiazul con tono frío e imperante

-en efecto Sakura es tiempo de volver a casa; oyasumi nasai Hinata san; y… Naruto, no olvides lo que platicamos

La cara de molestia del rubio fue demasiado evidente. Ni siquiera se molesto en contestar, y tomó la mano de Hinata para arrastrarla fuera del restauran.

Habían pasado dos días y Hinata quedó de acompañar a Ino y Sakura de compras; pero algo la perturbaba, se sentía incomoda son la presencia de la Haruno. Su incomodidad era evidente así que Ino optó por preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía y aunque al principio se negó a contestar aprovechando que Sakura se media algunas prendas le confesó que no le agradaba estar con Sakura.

-y se puede saber que te he hecho Hinata?- la pelirosa lucía molesta, y su cara de enfado intimidó tanto a la morena que no sabía como explicarlo, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y su cara se volvió roja en su totalidad.

-espero una respuesta Hinata; se que no soy millonaria pero no creo haberte

-engañaste a Sasuke kun y…

-lo sabes?- ahora era la pelirosa quien no encontraba como explicar las cosas,

- yo, el, bueno…… la verdad es que las cosas se dieron y ... Nosotros no queríamos lastimarte a ti o a Sasuke y… bueno…

Hinata no sabía de que rayos hablaba Sakura, lastimarla, a ella por que, lastimar a Sasuke si por que lo había engañado pero ella que tenia que ver, no lo entendía, hasta que oyó la frase que destrozaría su corazón por completo…

-naruto no quería lastimarte, de eso puedes estar segura.

En el siguiente segundo corría como desquiciada; no podía creerlo, su Naruto, su querido y amado Naruto, en quien tenia toda su confianza la había traicionado, y con ella, aun sabiendo que estaba comprometida, aun estando el comprometido. Le habían visto la cara de estupida por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, eso era una estupida, la más grande del mundo o al menos así se sentía. En su desesperación no se dio cuneta y al cruzar la calle un vehiculo la atropello.

Wou esta fuerte, así suele suceder, que mala onda jejeje, bueno que mas decir. Creo que voy encontrando más inspiración.

Espero que el próximo me quede mejor kuidence mucho ok? Besitos de chokolate


	5. sanado la herida

No siento nada, no tengo dolor… acaso estoy muerta; acaso ese auto me mató?...Eso seria lo mejor, no deseo vivir, no quiero volver a vivir. Ahora mi mundo se ha terminado, todo gracias a ella… la odio… ojala a ella hubieran atropellado…ojala nunca hubiera aparecido en mi vida

-Hinata… Hinata chan, despierta

Una chica de piel blanca abría lentamente los ojos, le costaba adaptarse a la luz, parecía confundida

-donde estoy, no me paso nada?

- Hinata chan,por fin despiertas, estas en el hospital, por que cruzaste así la calle?

Esa voz era enormemente familiar, - Naruto kun..

Las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, el solo verlo le hizo recordar la terrible confesión de Sakura; y aun así el se atrevía a venir y presentársele, y hablarle son cariño como si nada pasara. Estaba harta de ser la niña débil a quien le habían visto la cara de idiota.

Te odio Naruto kun, vete de aquí no quiero volver a verte en mi vida me oíste, vete, vete a consolar a tu querida sakura…………………….. veteeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Las palabras fueron dichas con tanto dolor que a cualquiera hubiera lastimado, Naruto sabia perfectamente que ya no había nada que hacer, pero aun así intento calmarla antes de que se lastimara cayéndose de la cama, sin embargo ella no lo dejo acercarse, solo volteó la cara y espero a oir el ruido causado al cerrar la puerta; solo entonces lloró, solo entonces, no le permitiría verla llorar de nuevo, no después de lo que le hicieron… nadie mas la vería llorar , esa era su decisión, pero de repente la puerta sonó de nuevo. En un impulso de ira ella arrojó la almohada que sostenía su cabeza

Que no entiendes que no te quiero ver!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tranquila hime, si así lo quieres solo tenias que decirlo, no era necesario botar la almohada

Sasuke kun?… sasuke kun ,

las lagrimas salieron sin que nada ni nadie las detuviera, el joven de cabellos negros se acercó; en el siguiente momento lo abrazaba y sollozaba en su pecho; el no hizo nada para evitarlo, la confortó como solo el podía hacerlo, confortó a su hime adorada…

Tranquila hime, ahora todo estará bien, a partir dese ahora yo te protegeré.

Esas palabras sonaron tan sinceras que hinata quiso confiar en ellas, después de todo sasuke nunca de los nuncas le había mentido, y nunca lo haría, nunca.

Prov. hinata

"Ha pasado una semana desde aquel accidente, hoy salgo de aquí, naruto y Sakura han intentado verme pero yo ya no quiero ni saber que existen, solo espero que sasuke kun llegue pronto, ya quiero irme a mi casa, solo lo estoy esperando a el…"

Sin embargo el no llegó y Hinata salió del hospital triste, el no había llegado y lo había prometido, prometió nunca dejarla sola.

Había pasado medio día desde que salió de l hospital y no sabia nada de sasuke kun; en los últimos días el había sido su gran apoyo; no sabia porque pero ahora el no tenerlo cerca la inquietaba, le molestaba no estar con el, comenzaba a imaginar cosas y … tal vez sentía un poco de celos. Aunque ella se reprimía el pensar que posiblemente le gustara su amigo, además. Solía decir que tres meses eran demasiado poco para olvidara Naruto kun.

En la tarde aun se sentía triste, ni una llamada había hecho, estaba molesta no quería ver a nadie, no quería nada

Hinata san puedo pasar?

Esa voz… era el, sin duda alguna era el, la cara se le iluminó y se aproximó a abrir la puerta. Y si; el estaba ahí, parado tan altivo como de costumbre, con una pequeña rosa en sus manos

-entonces si puedo pasar?

-etto, a … si claro sasuke kun (sonrojo!!!!!) que descortés de mi parte

Una vez adentro el la tomó de la mano y la condujo al pequeño sofá que se encontraba adentro y un poco sonrojado comenzó la charla más importante del momento…

-Hinata san,… yo se que aun es muy pronto para que hayas olvidado a Naruto… pero… es que … yo quiero decirte que……

No podía decirlo, simplemente las palabras no surgían de su boca, tanto trabajo por decidirse y ahora esto le sucedía; por que demonios le costaba tanto decirle que le gustaba y que quería permanecer a su lado por siempre… no sabía que hacer o decir; Hinata tenía cara de curiosidad y a decir verdad se encontraba demasiado cerca de el, lo que lo ponía aún más nervioso.

De pronto y perdiendo el poco control y vergüenza que le quedaba, al ver ese rostro tan cerca del suyo lo tomó en sus manos y la besó. Fue su primer beso, el beso más tierno y más esperado que daría en toda su vida…..


	6. cerezos en flor

Después de aquel beso todo fue mágico, el tiempo pareció detenerse por unos segundos, la chica no sabia que hacer, una parte de ella desea volver a probar esos dulces labios que la volvían loca y que ahora sentía mas suyos que nunca; y otra de ellas le acusaba mentalmente por que después de todo aquel chico era su mas grande amigo. Su lucha inconsciente continuo hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire; se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro sin saber que decir; cuando alguien intentaba halar el sonrojo de la interrupción de l otro gana la partida y el silencio continuaba su reinado.

Al final de algunos minutos eternos (y cursimente románticos (nota la autora no lo reconoce pero es algo cursi)) el moreno decidió hablar, pues su orgullo no le permitía que fuese ella la valiente, el debía protegerla y eso no debía cambiar, el se lo prometió; así que dejo su vergüenza a un lado y comenzó el discurso mas importante de su vida.

Hinata chan… yo quiero decirte algo que hace mucho tiempo debí decir… (wow sonrojoooo!!) ettoo… me moría de celos cada vez que hablabas del dobe como lo mejor del mundo… y cuando decidí irme fue por que pensé que nunca podría hacer lo que hice hoy… creí que siempre estarías con ese baka y me resigne a perderte aun sin haber luchado; ese fue mi erro y hoy lo quiero corregir….. etto… quieres… ser mi novia?

Etto.. es que yo.. sasuke kun

Pero el no la dejo terminar ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta y una pequeña gota amenazaba sus ojos negros; esta vez la valiente fue ella, al ver esa reacción de inmediato supo que el había interpretado esas palabras como un no, corrió y lo abrazó por la espalda, se aferró a el y le confesó que aunque a veces no quería admitirlo el era mas que una amigo para ella, y que aunque no sabia si estaba enamorada al menos quería descubrirlo y quería hacerlo con el a su lado

Claro si es que sasuke kun .. si es que aceptas…

La cara de el se había iluminado como nunca, sus ojos brillaban y aquellas gotitas transparentes se encontraban fuera,; con una media sonrisa y un hump saasuke se giro y apretó a su pequeña hinata con su cuerpo. Ella también lo abrazó y prometió estar siempre aasi, siempre junto a el.

Waa esta muy cortoo lo se pero ando bn atareada y enferma asi que no puedo hacer mas por ahora espero su comprensión y sus visitas por fa dejen postt

Kuidencee muxio ok? besitosss


	7. cerezos en flor II

Cerezos en flor II

Este capitulo es contado en su primera fase por ese chico azabache que a todas nos vuelve locas, así que espero que la confesión de sasukito les agrade. Cuídense y por favor dejen sus firmas, comentarios y sugerencias, por que como ya mencione soy principiante en esto

* * *

Ese fue el mejor momento después de haberla conocido, fue genial sentirla bajo mi protección, protegerla de todo y no permitir que algo se atreviera a lastimarla. Cuanto había deseado en mi interior este momento, cuantas veces lo había idealizado como un imposible al grado de alejarme de ella para no lastimarme, negándome la oportunidad de sentir algo muy bello, de aceptarlo, de volver a vivir.

Desde aquel terrible día en que mis padres murieron mi vida quedó eclipsada, sumiéndome en una terrible oscuridad, siendo mi tabla de salvación la compañía de Itachi; sin embargo al llegar ala adolescencia eso no bastaba, necesitaba mas afecto del que ningún humano, (eso creía yo), pudiese necesitar. Hasta que la conocí, tan frágil y tan llena de dolor, en algunos aspectos me recordaba a mi mismo, me recordaba a ese pequeño asustadizo que se ocultaba en mi interior.

Con el paso del tiempo perdí la batalla, la guerra completa, ella se había adueñado de mi universo, era ella y su cálida sonrisa lo que iluminaba mi sendero alejándome cada vez más de la oscuridad; ella fue eso y mas hasta que comprendí que nunca seria para mi, pues estaba aferrada a mi "mejor amigo ".

Sin embargo hoy, hoy que he probado sus labios, hoy que la he tenido en mis brazos, me doy cuenta de que soy el mas estúpido de los bakas, como pude pensar en rendirme, como pude imaginar en no luchar hasta la muerte por ella, por ese ángel que me ha devuelto las ganas de vivir, por la luz que ella irradia. Ahora que me he confesado, y ella me ha aceptado, aunque no del todo pero ya es un comienzo, ahora comprendo lo grande de mi error, ahora se que no puedo dejarla.

A partir de ese día y hasta su recuperación total, llegaba todas las tardes a la mansión Hyuga, pasábamos horas juntos, yo expresándole cuanto me importaba y cuanto al quería, que no concebiría mi vida sin ella, y ella se contentaba con reír y abrazarme; actos que me hacían sentir el mas afortunado sobre el planeta.

Alguna vez recostados en el sillón le conté sobre mi pasado, y ella dulcemente me confortó con un beso, un beso por el cual ahora daría todo lo que tengo. Nuestra relación había mejorado notablemente, ahora ella de igual manera que yo esperaba ansiosa la tarde para poder platicar de no se que, en realidad las platicas eran mero pretexto para estar juntos; algunas veces nos conformábamos con sentir nuestras mutuas presencias, con eso nos bastaba para ser felices. Sin embargo ninguna felicidad es eterna, ella ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada de aquel atroz accidente donde su más grande ídolo se había roto en pedazos, la hora de enfrentarlos en la realidad se acercaba peligrosamente, yo me sentía inseguro, incluso llegué a dudar de mi capacidad para soportar los casuales o no tan casuales encuentros con el dobe de Naruto; pero yo debo ser fuerte, no puedo permitirme flaquear, no frente a ella, no la puedo defraudar.

Hoy es el gran día en que enfrentare la realidad y comprobare si realmente mi relación con Hinata soportara los obstáculos que existen. Ha transcurrido un mes desde que esto comenzó, un mes desde mi regreso; Itachi he vuelto a la cuidad y ahora que se enteró de la relación que sostengo con Hinata se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de realizar una recepción en nuestro honor, aunque creo que hay algo oculto en todo esto, tal vez quiera comprobar si Hinata realmente está conmigo porque me quiere y no por venganza o algo parecido, en el fondo le agradezco todo esto, el siempre ha estado ahí para protegerme y para que nada me suceda; incluso en estas ocasiones en las que yo no se lo pido el trata de ayudarme.

Son las seis de la tarde y la recepción es a las 7 de la noche, ya he terminado de arreglarme así que es tiempo de ir por mi adorada hime chan. La vi , y me quedé pasmado, no se si porque sabia de antemano que la recepción incluía a la familia Uzumaki y Haruno , por el gusto de que reconocieran nuestra relación o por que razón se arreglo como diosa, lucia despanpante y no pude evitar sonrojarme de solo pensar que yo entraría de su mano.

Ella simplemente se agachó y al estar junto a mi m regalo la mas hermosa de las sonrisas

nos vamos Sasu-chan?

Fue todo lo que salio de esos labios color carmesí que tanto deseaba probar. Gustoso puse en marcha el auto yme apresuré a llegar la lugar de la recepción, justo a timpor para ercibir a las personas que Itachi había invitado, ella estaba adorable y de muy amena manera recibía a las personas, sin embargo sus ojos cambiaron dramáticamente a verlos entrar juntos.

-kombanwa Itachi-san, Hinata-chann, Sasuke-kun

Esa era la voz de aquella pelirosa que fue una pieza clave en nuestro destino……….

Que pasara en la recepción??? Ah Itachi chan como se te ocurrio jejej espero que les agrade, ok espero sus postt bye bye


	8. Un ducle principio es un amargo final

-kombanwa Itachi-san, Hinata-chann, Sasuke-kun

Esa voz dulzona resonó en mi cabeza como si tuviese un amplificador de gran potencia; no pude verla a los ojos, una extraña sensación me invadió; era una extraña mezcla de coraje, ira, miedo y melancolía, sin embargo y aun sorprendida me di cuenta que sentía de todo menos celos. Como un intento de protección me aferré al brazo de Sasuke kun komo si temiera que ella intentara apartarlo de mi lado.

Ellos habían llegado juntos, eso era cierto, sin embargo ellos parecían distantes; acaso tan rápido se les había terminado el amor?, ese amor que fue causante de tantos males?... no… no es así ese amor que fue la causa de mi despertar, que me dio algo aun mayor de lo que tenia … ese amor fue el causante de mi felicidad, por que gracias a esa traición he comprendido que si alguna vez amé a Naruto, no es nada comparada con la forma en la que ahora amo a Sasuke, y es que Sasuke se merece todo… ahora que lo comprendo , en estas pequeñas milésimas de segundo, ahora puedo sonreír, puedo sonreír ante ellos y demostrar que estoy muy feliz con una persona que me ama y a quien yo amo con todo mi ser.

Pero que es eso, Sakura parece triste al ver mi sonrisa, pero no me importa, no me importan sus lágrimas, ni su sufrimiento, gracias a ella aprendí a ser egoísta y ahora, defenderé todo lo que tengo, sin importar a quienes tenga que enfrentar.

-Komban wa, Haruno chan,Uzumaki kun- respondí

Pude ver una sonrisa asomarse en los labios de Sasuke kun cuando reaccioné, el sonreía, creo que pensaba que aun me dolía esa situación, la cara de Sakura se torció aun mas; y como fueran ellos los últimos invitados Itachi san decidió comenzar la velada. A decir verdad, en cuanto respondí Itachi san no ocultó una sonrisa de orgullo y se retiró al centro del salón antes que ellos dos terminaran de entrar.

Sin embargo no todo era felicidad, esa chica, parecía ser que yo no le agradaba nada; primero me quitó a mi mejor amiga; después, lastimó a Sasuke, me arrebató a mi primer amor, y ahora… toda la velada, desde que llegó ha tratado de estar a solas con Sasuke, que demonios es lo que planea, acaso intenta dañarnos de nuevo?. Aunque al parecer su linda relación con naruto se ha fragmentado; el no deja de mirarme con ojos de culpa, y ella no deja de perseguir a Sasuke a todos lados.

El momento cúspide llegó por fin; en un descuido mío ella tomó a mi Sasuke (waa que nice que Hina chan ahora sea valiente)por el brazo y cundo lo busqué desapareció entre los invitados. De inmediato fui a su búsqueda, esa chica pelirosada ahora si me iba a escuchar, como se atrevía, que era lo que quería, acaso no tenia suficiente con naruto, o que le faltaba el prestigio y la fortuna de Sasuke?. Los vi en uno de los jardines; ella lo abrazó…… yo sentí morirme, pensé en el día en que me enteré de lo suyo con naruto

Flash back

lo sabes?

- yo, el, bueno…… la verdad es que las cosas se dieron y ... Nosotros no queríamos lastimarte a ti o a Sasuke y… bueno…

-naruto no quería lastimarte, de eso puedes estar segura.

End flash back

No de ninguna manera permitiría que nos lastimara de nuevo, tenia que quedar claro que ella no tenia ningún derecho de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas de la manera en que lo hacia o lo pensaba hacer. Así que me decidí y tomando el poco valor que siempre he tenido me acerqué a paso seguro, lo único que escuche fue un lo siento. La tipa se disculpaba con Sasuke por lo que había pasado, me tranquilicé hasta que su voz rompí en llanto para suplicarle que recapacitara

vamos Sasuke, si querías darme una lección ya lo lograste, me destruí y ahora te suplico que recapacites y termines la farsa que tienes con Hinata; tu y yo sabemos que ella no te ama que ella solo tuvo y tendrá ojos para naruto, por favor termina con esto de una vez!!!

Mi corazón dio un salto de angustia, las lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos y estuve en shock por un tiempo. Decidí que si Sasuke confirmaba lo que Sakura dijo me iría de ahí sin hacer ruido, al final ni siquiera habían notado mi presencia

acaso no salieron las cosas como tu planeabas con Naruto, Sakura?; o a que se debe que hoy me ames a mi y no a el. Para tu información lo de Hinata no es ninguna farsa, en realidad te utilicé todo el tiempo para tratar de sacármela de la cabeza por que yo también creí que nunca quitaría los ojos del baka de naruto, pero no fue así; y ahora que la tengo no la pienso dejar ir. Si no lo puedes entender es tu problema, y por favor no me vuelvas a molestar o a Hinata esta claro?

En ese momento entendí que lo que Sasu chan sentía por mi era sincero; no me importó que notara que estaba ahí; corrí y lo abracé

ai shiteru Sasuke kun, y siempre lo haré

Hinata-

Sonrió y me abrazó con la misma intensidad que lo sostuve yo; Sakura lloró y se retiro del lugar, pero ella no importaba, ella nunca debió importar y ahora menos que nunca, confirmé que Sasuke era mío y descubrí que yo era suya también. Ansiosa lo besé y el me correspondió, me sentí la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Ahora lo se, se que lo amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con el, solo espero que el quiera pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.

A lo lejos un hombre bien parecido de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos brillantemente rojos sonreía contemplando la escena de un dulce beso;

- este es el principio o acaso es el final?

Solo espero que ahor seas feliz Sasu chan

Lo se que cursi final pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de cerrar en el próximo fic (si lo hago) seran vampiros lo prometo bye bye


End file.
